


Survival -- Winston Lestrange (A Side Story to Harry Potter's Pen Pal)

by Sweet_Wing_Queen101



Series: Pen Pal [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ADHD, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Betrayal, Bisexual Male Character, Death, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Survival, secrecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Wing_Queen101/pseuds/Sweet_Wing_Queen101
Summary: Winston Lestrange, the younger brother of the Lestrange brothers, is nothing like what you expect, nothing like a Lestrange should be. In order to become who he wants to be, he has to leave his family and the Dark Side behind.How the fun-loving, ADHD neutral wandmaker came to be.A side story to Harry Potter's Pen Pal, Marauders Era.
Series: Pen Pal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018420
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The rain pounded from the night sky. Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance. It was the perfect night to curl up with a book and a cup of hot cocoa.

It was not the perfect night to be on guard duty.

"Why doesn't anyone get a day off?" Ember Weasley complained.

He jumped as a flash of lightning lit the sky. A figure was visible at the end of the street, wearing black robes, his head hooded.

Ember yanked out his wand. "Who are you?!"

"I am Thorn. I am here to speak with your employer on behalf of a friend." The figure's voice was soft and sweet.

"Do you have an appointment?" Ember frowned. He didn't lower his wand.

"No... but Mr. Valentin knows I'm coming," she replied, walking slowly closer.

"Give me a moment to verify your... walk-in appointment," Ember said slowly, pulling out a communicating mirror, one hand still pointing his wand at her. "Marsh, come in."

Marshall Prewett's face appeared in the mirror. "Yeah?"

"This chick, Thorn, says the boss knows she's coming."

"One sec." Marshall turned to look at someone behind the mirror. "Boss-"

"Verified," said the smooth Romanian accent of Shadow. "Let her in."

"Got it," Ember replied. He looked up at the hooded woman. "You can go in."

Thorn nodded, and Ember tapped his wand on the door, letting the wards feel his magic. The door opened, and Thorn entered. Vivian Moody was waiting on the other side, looking irritated.

"Why can't we ever get a break?" she muttered. "I was reading Poitrot!"

"Yeah, rub it in, Vixen," Ember complained. "You're not out here stuck in the storm!"

"Stop complaining," Marsh ordered. "Bring in our guest."

Ember and Vivian exchanged annoyed looks, and the girl led Thorn further into the building.

\---------

"Thorn." Shadow's face was in darkness. His voice sounded interested and amused. "I've heard a lot about you."

"And I you," Thorn said. "I heard you were retired."

"You came to get me out of it," Shadow guessed.

"A friend of ours needs a job done," Thorn said simply, leaning back and folding her arms. "A difficult job."

"Who needs the job done?" Shadow questioned. "And who do I need to kill?"

"One who rose from the ashes of defeat," Thorn said, a hint of glee in her voice.

Shadow tensed. "And who do I need to kill?" he repeated.

"Several people, which will cause the defeat of the darkest of us all," Thorn replied.

"I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

"Win! It's time!"

Winston slammed his trunk closed and dragged it out of the bedroom. His sister, Regina, beamed at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Aren't you excited?" she asked happily.

"Yeah," Winston agreed, tapping his foot nervously, "but I also feel like I'm gonna puke."

"Don't worry, you'll get into Slytherin and make our parents proud," Regina said softly, kissing the top of his head. "Or Ravenclaw, and our parents won't be mad at you."

"They're mad at me all the time, Gina!" Winston complained, bouncing slightly in place. "I got a _Muggle disease._ "

"ADHD isn't a disease," Regina said sharply. "Besides," she said in a gentler tone, running her fingers through his hair, "I think it's adorable."

Yix popped into view and said squeakily, "Mistress Lestrange is being asking where you is being, young Master Winston!"

"Oh, yeah, thanks, Yix, I got distracted again," Winston grinned. "You can tell her I'll be there in sec. Mind taking-"

Yix disappeared with his trunk before he could finish.

"Even the house-elves hate me," Winston sighed.

"No, they don't," Regina retorted. She pulled Winston into a hug. "You've always got me, Win. Remember that."

Winston squeezed her back. "Okay, I'm ready to go now," he said abruptly.

Regina laughed. "Sure, Speedy. Let's go."

"You're going to make us late," Cassandra Lestrange said coldly when they arrived. "Again."

Rod and Rab gave Winston cold looks, while his father completely ignored him.

"Sorry, Mum, I-"

"Was distracted as usual," his mother snapped. "Rod, Rab," she said in a much sweeter tone, "your father will be Apparating you to Kings Cross. We'll meet your friend Severus there."

"Yes, Mum," the twins said obediently. Victor Lestrange grabbed his oldest sons' arms and disappeared with a loud crack.

"Regina, you're taking the luggage," Cassandra said stiffly.

"Of course, Mum," Regina sighed. "I'm not entirely sure why Yix and Pippy can't do that, though. What will our friends think if I show up with the trunks instead of the house-elves?"

Winston blinked. He'd forgotten, for a second, that his sister was a Slytherin. Sometimes she acted like a sweet little Hufflepuff.

Cassandra gazed at her appraisingly. "Very well. Yix! Pippy!"

The two house-elves popped into view. "Yes, Mistress!"

"Take my children's trunks to platform 9 3/4," Cassandra ordered coldly. As they obeyed, she added, "You will take your... brother, then."

"Yes, Mum," Regina agreed. She held out a hand to Winston's as Cassandra Disapparated. "Ready for your first year at Hogwarts, Win?"

"I'm more ready to get out of this place," Winston replied, taking her hand. "You're the only one I'd miss."

Regina smiled painfully, squeezed his hand, and Disapparated with a crack.

\----------

"Lestrange, Winston!"

Winston jumped and glanced at the Slytherin table. Regina smiled encouragingly. Rab and Rod just looked... anticipating. Taking a deep breath, Winston walked over to the hat, shaking. He sat down and began tapping his foot and his fingers on his knees.

 _Calm down, child, I'm not a danger to you,_ said a rather leathery voice.

 _Not if you put me in..._ Winston swallowed. He couldn't think about it.

_That was a rather Slytherin response. But... that House is not for you. Not enough ambition or forethought._

_Ravenclaw is a high possibility, however. You have great intelligence, when you care to use it. You also love learning._

_However, I don't think that is the House for you, either._

Winston blanched.

_Hufflepuff might have worked, but you are prone to laziness. No, not that kind of laziness, Mr. Lestrange. Mental laziness... emotional laziness._

_You have a good heart, and you are very brave. I think the best House for you would be-_

_Please! No! They'll-!_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Winston yanked the Hat off of his head to loud shouts of protest from all the Houses.

He was _so_ dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Shakily, Winston pulled off the Hat and stumbled over to the Gryffindor table.

"Pst, hey," a familiar voice said.

"Sirius!" Winston gasped, seeing the grinning Black. He sat down beside him, bouncing slightly in his seat. "Thank Merlin."

"This is the idiot I told you about," Sirius said cheerfully to his friends, ruffling Winston's hair. Sirius' blond friend smiled slightly at him, and Potter grinned.

"Stop messing up my hair, Siri!" Winston complained mock indignantly as McGonagall called out another name. "No one wants to join your messy-hair cult except Potter!"

"It's not a cult!" Sirius exclaimed as his short friend and Potter snickered. "Anyway -- you know James, this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"Hey," Winston said with a thin smile.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked concernedly.

"I'm a Gryffindor in a family of die-hard Slytherins," Winston grumbled.

Sirius winced. "Don't worry, Win, we'll protect you."

"Thanks," Winston said dryly. "In the meantime I should probably talk to Regina."

"That's a _great_ idea, why didn't I think of that," Sirius muttered.

"Regina Lestrange?" James questioned.

"Yeah, she and Sirius -- and Reg -- are the only people who really care about me among the purebloods," Winston sighed.

"We'll talk to her later," Sirius said, smirking. Winston raised a brow. "We're gonna teach you pranks, Winnie."

"Don't call me Winnie, Black," Winston retorted, hiding a grin.

"Make me!"

\-------------

"Hey, Sirius," Regina said distractedly as she pulled Winston into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Win-"

"It's fine, I probably should have planned for it," Winston rasped, squeezing her back.

"We need your help," Sirius explained.

"I assumed," Regina snorted. She released Winston. "I already have several."

"Right, of course," Winston said in relief.

"You could pretend to be spying on the Gryffindors," Regina explained. "Tell all the Slytherins, or at least Emma Rosier, that you _asked_ the Hat to put you with the lions so you could spy on them."

"And the terrified expression I had on my face when the Hat sorted me?" Winston asked dryly.

"The Gryffindors trust Sirius," Regina pointed out.

Sirius blinked. "What does that have to do with Win?"

"Because I'm a supposed Dark pureblood who doesn't act like a Slytherin," Winston pointed out.

"So joining up with Sirius and his friends is a good idea," Regina added.

"Your idea's good, but not believable enough," Winston disagreed. "I'll tell Emma that I knew I was going to get sorted into Gryffindor, and nothing could change that. I will warn her when the Gryffindors are planning an attack, and I won't tell the Gryffindors about their plans."

Sirius sputtered. Winston ignored him.

"That's much more believable," Regina agreed, smiling. "You've got a good heart, and you want to protect your family, even if most of them loathe your mere existence."

"Yeah, thanks for that, sis," Winston sighed dramatically.

"Regulus asked about you after he denounced you and Sirius in front of the whole House," Regina added.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking hurt.

"A Slytherin mask, Sirius," Regina said, rolling her eyes. "He can't actually care about you publicly, but he doesn't hate you."

Sirius relaxed.

"Gryffindors," a familiar voice snorted in the shadows, and Regulus emerged, pulling his older brother into a hug. Sirius squeezed him back, a pained expression on his face.

"Oy, what's wrong with Gryffies?" Winston said mock indignantly. Sirius snickered into his brother's hair, and Regulus sniffed.

Regina giggled and kissed the top of Winston's head. "We'd better get back," she warned Regulus.

Regulus sighed deeply and released Sirius. "I have to ignore you and bully you in public."

"I know," Sirius said tiredly, ruffling his brother's hair. Regulus pushed him off, grimacing.

"I don't like it when he does that either," Winston piped up, sniggering. Sirius shoved him playfully.

"You're going to get teased about your ADHD," Regulus said, raising a brow at his leg, which was jiggling up and down.

"Used to it," Winston grimaced. "Bye, Gina, Reg!" He hugged his sister and slugged Regulus' arm. Regulus rolled his eyes.

"Why aren't you in Hufflepuff, Winnie?" Sirius grinned.

"Shut up, Black!"


End file.
